


Forrest Bondurant as a Dog

by Iseasilyamused



Series: If He Were a Dog [3]
Category: Lawless (2012)
Genre: Bloodhound to be exact, Forrest as a dog, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseasilyamused/pseuds/Iseasilyamused
Summary: Forrest Bondurant re-imagined into a dog.
Series: If He Were a Dog [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641229
Kudos: 6





	Forrest Bondurant as a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Fan collab with Fabula_Prima

While some might mistake Forrest for a house-spoilt puppy, he’s a true and stoic bloodhound with a nose for a damn bit of peace and quiet. The protector of his pack, he’s been shot at, he’s broken bones, and he’s been to the vet more times than anyone can keep track–even walked himself there once.


End file.
